yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İnsan Suresi-KSGK
Ayet No Ayet Metni Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) Elmalı (Sadeleştirilme) İngilizce Meali (M. Pickthall ) 76/1 هَلْ أَتَىٰ عَلَى الْإِنْسَانِ حِينٌ مِنَ الدَّهْرِ لَمْ يَكُنْ شَيْئًا مَذْكُورًا Fil'hakîka geldi insan üzerine dehirden bir müddet o anılır bir şey olmadı Gerçekten insan üzerine dehirden (zamandan) öyle bir müddet geldi ki o zaman o, anılmaya değer bir şey değildi. Hath there come Upon man (ever) any period of time in which he was a thing unremembered? 76/2 إِنَّا خَلَقْنَا الْإِنْسَانَ مِنْ نُطْفَةٍ أَمْشَاجٍ نَبْتَلِيهِ فَجَعَلْنَاهُ سَمِيعًا بَصِيرًا Fil'hakîka geldi insan üzerine dehirden bir müddet o anılır bir şey olmadı Doğrusu biz insanı, imtihan etmek için karışık bir nutfeden (erkek ve kadın sularından) yarattık da onu işitici, görücü yaptık. Lo! We create man from a drop of thickened fluid to test him; so We make him hearing, knowing. 76/3 إِنَّا هَدَيْنَاهُ السَّبِيلَ إِمَّا شَاكِرًا وَإِمَّا كَفُورًا Çünkü biz yarattık o insanı bir takım katgılarla mezcedilmiş (emşac) bir nutfeden, evire çevire mübtelâ kılmak üzerede onu bir semî' basîr yaptık Kuşkusuz biz ona yolu gösterdik; ister şükredici olsun, ister nankör. Lo! We have shown him the way, whether he be grateful or disbelieving. 76/4 إِنَّا أَعْتَدْنَا لِلْكَافِرِينَ سَلَاسِلَ وَأَغْلَالًا وَسَعِيرًا Her halde biz ona yolu gösterdik, ister şâkir olsun ister nankör kâfir Çünkü biz, kâfirler için zincirler, demir halkalar ve alevli bir ateş hazırlamışızdır. Lo! We have prepared for disbelievers manacles and carcans and a raging fire. 76/5 إِنَّ الْأَبْرَارَ يَشْرَبُونَ مِنْ كَأْسٍ كَانَ مِزَاجُهَا كَافُورًا Çünkü biz, kâfirler için, zincirler, tomruklar, bir de Seıyr hazırladık Kuşkusuz iyiler de karışımı kâfûr olan dolgun bir kadehten içerler. Lo! the righteous shall drink of a cup whereof the mixture is of water of Kafur, 76/6 عَيْنًا يَشْرَبُ بِهَا عِبَادُ اللَّهِ يُفَجِّرُونَهَا تَفْجِيرًا Haberiniz olsun ebrar (hayır sabihi iyi insanlar) öyle dolgun bir kadehten içeceklerdir ki mizacı olmuştur kâfur Bir kaynak ki ondan Allah'ın kulları içerler, güzel yollar açarak akıtırlar onu. A spring wherefrom the slaves of Allah drink, making it gush forth abundantly, 76/7 يُوفُونَ بِالنَّذْرِ وَيَخَافُونَ يَوْمًا كَانَ شَرُّهُ مُسْتَطِيرًا Bir çeşme, ondan Allahın kulları içer, güzel, yollar açarak akıtırlar onu akıtırlar O kullar adaklarını yerine getirirler ve fenalığı salgın (olan) bir günden korkarlar. Because they perform the vow and fear a day whereof the evil is wide spreading, 76/8 وَيُطْعِمُونَ الطَّعَامَ عَلَىٰ حُبِّهِ مِسْكِينًا وَيَتِيمًا وَأَسِيرًا Adaklarını yerine getirirler ve şerri salgın olan bir günden korkarlar Düşküne, yetime ve esire seve seve yemek yedirirler. And feed with food the needy wretch, the orphan and the prisoner, for love of Him, 76/9 إِنَّمَا نُطْعِمُكُمْ لِوَجْهِ اللَّهِ لَا نُرِيدُ مِنْكُمْ جَزَاءً وَلَا شُكُورًا Miskîne, yetîme, esire seve seve yemek yedirirler "Size sırf Allah rızası için yemek yediriyoruz. Sizden ne bir karşılık, ne de bir teşekkür bekliyoruz." (Saying): We feed you, for the sake of Allah only. We wish for no reward nor thanks from you; 76/10 إِنَّا نَخَافُ مِنْ رَبِّنَا يَوْمًا عَبُوسًا قَمْطَرِيرًا Size ancak «livechillâh» it'am ediyoruz, sizden ne bir karşılık isteriz ne de bir teşekkür "Biz sert ve belalı bir günde Rabbimizden korkarız." derler. Lo! we fear from our Lord a day of frowning and of fate. 76/11 فَوَقَاهُمُ اللَّهُ شَرَّ ذَٰلِكَ الْيَوْمِ وَلَقَّاهُمْ نَضْرَةً وَسُرُورًا Çünkü biz rabbımızdan korkarız, bir suratsız kara günden (derler) Allah da onları o günün fenalığından korur, yüzlerine parlaklık, gönüllerine sevinç verir. Therefor Allah hath warded from them the evil of that day, and hath made them find brightness and joy; 76/12 وَجَزَاهُمْ بِمَا صَبَرُوا جَنَّةً وَحَرِيرًا Allah da onları o günün şerrinden korur ve kendilerini bir parlaklıkla bir sürûre indirir Sabırlarına karşılık onlara bir cennet ve ipekten elbiseler verir. And hath awarded them for all that they endured, a Garden and silk attire; 76/13 مُتَّكِئِينَ فِيهَا عَلَى الْأَرَائِكِ ۖ لَا يَرَوْنَ فِيهَا شَمْسًا وَلَا زَمْهَرِيرًا Ve sabırlarına mukabil onlara bir Cennet ve bir harîr verir Orada donatılmış koltuklar üzerine dayanmışlardır: Orada ne yakıcı güneş görürler, ne de şiddetli soğuk. Reclining therein upon couches, they will find there neither (heat of) a sun nor bitter cold. 76/14 وَدَانِيَةً عَلَيْهِمْ ظِلَالُهَا وَذُلِّلَتْ قُطُوفُهَا تَذْلِيلًا Orada erîkeler üzerine dayanmışlardır ne Güneş görürler onlarda ne de zemherîr Üzerlerine cennet gölgeleri sarkmış, meyveleri bol bol önlerine konmuştur. The shade thereof is close upon them and the clustered fruits thereof bow down. 76/15 وَيُطَافُ عَلَيْهِمْ بِآنِيَةٍ مِنْ فِضَّةٍ وَأَكْوَابٍ كَانَتْ قَوَارِيرَا Üzerlerine o Cennet gölgeleri sarkmış ve devşirimleri mebzûl mebzûl önlerine konmuştur Yanlarında gümüşten kaplar, billur kupalar dolaştırılır. Goblets of silver are brought round for them, and beakers (as) of glass 76/16 قَوَارِيرَ مِنْ فِضَّةٍ قَدَّرُوهَا تَقْدِيرًا Hem dolaşılır üzerlerine gümüşten kaplar ve küplerle ki billûrlar Gümüşten öyle kadehler ki onları türlü türlü biçimlere koymuşlardır. (Bright as) glass but (made) of silver, which they (themselves) have measured to the measure (of their deeds). 76/17 وَيُسْقَوْنَ فِيهَا كَأْسًا كَانَ مِزَاجُهَا زَنْجَبِيلًا Gümüşten billûrlar, onları türlü türlü biçime koymuşlardır Onlara orada bir dolu kadeh sunulur ki, karışımı zencefildir. There are they watered with a cup whereof the mixture is of Zanjabil, 76/18 عَيْنًا فِيهَا تُسَمَّىٰ سَلْسَبِيلًا Ve orada bir kadeh sunulur ki katgısı olmuştur zencefil Bu orada bir pınardır ki, adına "selsebil" derler. The water of a spring therein, named Salsabil. 76/19 وَيَطُوفُ عَلَيْهِمْ وِلْدَانٌ مُخَلَّدُونَ إِذَا رَأَيْتَهُمْ حَسِبْتَهُمْ لُؤْلُؤًا مَنْثُورًا Bir çeşme ki denir selsebîl Etraflarında ölümsüz hizmetçiler dolaşır, onları görünce saçılmış inciler sanırsın. There serve them youths of everlasting youth, whom, when thou seest, thou wouldst take for scattered pearls. 76/20 وَإِذَا رَأَيْتَ ثَمَّ رَأَيْتَ نَعِيمًا وَمُلْكًا كَبِيرًا Ve dolanır etraflarına muhalled evlâdlar, görünce onları sanırsın saçılmış inciler Orada nereye baksan bir nimet ve pek büyük bir mülk görürsün. When thou seest, thou wilt see there bliss and high estate. 76/21 عَالِيَهُمْ ثِيَابُ سُنْدُسٍ خُضْرٌ وَإِسْتَبْرَقٌ ۖ وَحُلُّوا أَسَاوِرَ مِنْ فِضَّةٍ وَسَقَاهُمْ رَبُّهُمْ شَرَابًا طَهُورًا Ve gördüğün zaman orada bir na'îm ve pek büyük bir mülk görürsün Üstlerinde zarif ve yeşil, kalın ipekten bir elbise vardır. Gümüş bileziklerle süslenmişlerdir. Rableri onlara temiz bir içecek içirmiştir. Their raiment will be fine green silk and gold embroidery. Bracelets of silver will they wear. Their Lord will slake their thirst with a pure drink. 76/22 إِنَّ هَٰذَا كَانَ لَكُمْ جَزَاءً وَكَانَ سَعْيُكُمْ مَشْكُورًا Üstlerinde bir sündüs esvab yem yeşil ve kalın istebrak, gümüşten bileziklerle süslenmişler, rabları onlara bir şarabı tahûr sonmaktadır (Onlara şöyle denir): "İşte bu sizin bir mükâfatınızdı. Gayretiniz karşılığını bulmuştur." (And it will be said unto them): Lo! this is a reward for you. Your endeavour (upon earth) hath found acceptance. Ayet No Ayet Metni Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) Elmalı (Sadeleştirilme) İngilizce Meali (M. Pickthall ) 76/23 إِنَّا نَحْنُ نَزَّلْنَا عَلَيْكَ الْقُرْآنَ تَنْزِيلًا Şöyle diye ki işte bu sizin bir mükâfatınızdı, sa'yiniz meşkûr oldu Kur'ân'ı sana kısım kısım biz indirdik biz. Lo! We, even We, have revealed unto thee the Qur’an, a revelation; 76/24 فَاصْبِرْ لِحُكْمِ رَبِّكَ وَلَا تُطِعْ مِنْهُمْ آثِمًا أَوْ كَفُورًا Filhakika biz indirdik biz sana Kur'anı ceste ceste O halde Rabbinin hüküm vermesi için sabret. Onlardan hiçbir günahkâra yahut nanköre itaat etme. So submit patiently to thy Lord's command, and obey not of them any guilty one or disbeliever. 76/25 وَاذْكُرِ اسْمَ رَبِّكَ بُكْرَةً وَأَصِيلًا O halde sabret rabbının hukmünü vermesi için de itaat etme onlardan bir âsime veya nanköre Sabahakşam Rabbinin ismini an. Remember the name of thy Lord at morn and evening. 76/26 وَمِنَ اللَّيْلِ فَاسْجُدْ لَهُ وَسَبِّحْهُ لَيْلًا طَوِيلًا Ve rabbının ismini an hem irken hem ikindiyin Gecenin bir bölümünde de O'na secde et (akşam ve yatsı namazlarını kıl). Hem de O'nu uzun bir gece tesbih et (teheccüd namazı kıl). And worship Him (a portion) of the night. And glorify Him through the livelong night. 76/27 إِنَّ هَٰؤُلَاءِ يُحِبُّونَ الْعَاجِلَةَ وَيَذَرُونَ وَرَاءَهُمْ يَوْمًا ثَقِيلًا giceden de ona secde et ve tesbih et ona uzun gece Çünkü onlar bu dünyayı seviyorlar ve önlerindeki ağır bir günü arkaya atıyorlar. Lo! these love fleeting life, and put behind them (the remembrance of) a grievous day. 76/28 نَحْنُ خَلَقْنَاهُمْ وَشَدَدْنَا أَسْرَهُمْ ۖ وَإِذَا شِئْنَا بَدَّلْنَا أَمْثَالَهُمْ تَبْدِيلًا Çünkü onlar pîşini severler ve önlerindeki ağır bir günü bırakırlar Onları biz yarattık ve mafsallarını sımsıkı bağladık. Dilediğimiz vakit de kılıklarını değiştiririz. We, even We, created them, and strengthened thee frame. And when We will, We can replace them, bringing others like them in their stead. 76/29 إِنَّ هَٰذِهِ تَذْكِرَةٌ ۖ فَمَنْ شَاءَ اتَّخَذَ إِلَىٰ رَبِّهِ سَبِيلًا Biz yarattık onları ve kundaklarını biz bağlâdık, dilediğimiz vekıt de kılıklarını tebdil ederiz. İşte bu bir öğüttür. Dileyen Rabbine giden yolu tutar. Lo! this is an Admonishment, that whosoever will may choose a way unto his Lord. 76/30 وَمَا تَشَاءُونَ إِلَّا أَنْ يَشَاءَ اللَّهُ ۚ إِنَّ اللَّهَ كَانَ عَلِيمًا حَكِيمًا İşte bu bir tezkiredir, dileyen rabbına bir yol tutar Allah dilemedikçe siz dileyemezsiniz. Kuşkusuz Allah, bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Yet ye will not, unless Allah willeth. Lo! Allah is Knower, Wise. 76/31 يُدْخِلُ مَنْ يَشَاءُ فِي رَحْمَتِهِ ۚ وَالظَّالِمِينَ أَعَدَّ لَهُمْ عَذَابًا أَلِيمًا Maamafih Allah dilemeyince dilemezsiniz, çünkü yegâne alîm, hakîm Allahdır Allah dilediğini rahmetine sokar. Zalimlere ise, acıklı bir azap hazırlamıştır. He maketh whom He will to enter His mercy, and for evil doers hath prepared a painful doom.